


An Unknown Date

by FandomStar



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Sunsets, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Neither Vir nor Lennier are very aware of Valentine's Day, least of all that it falls on the day of their weekly drinks. At least, not until Marcus tells them.





	An Unknown Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is late because I've been away in Germany all week, plus I didn't finish it until today. I hope you all had a good Valentine's Day! Enjoy!

It was a Saturday when Marcus came across Vir gazing after Lennier following a meeting. Noticing this, Marcus walked over to the Centauri with a slight smirk.

"You doing anything on Thursday?" he casually asked.

The longing disappeared from Vir's eyes as he turned his gaze to the ranger.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he replied, a little suspicious. "Why?"

"You mean, you don't know?" Marcus teasingly asked. "It's Valentine's Day on Thursday!"

As expected, his announcement was met with a blank expression.

"Valentine's Day is a celebration of love. It originated on Earth, you know," he explained. "I thought you'd have plans."

"Oh. Marcus, if this is... if you're trying to ask me on a date..." Vir nervously replied.

Realizing what Vir was thinking, Marcus laughed.

"No! No, of course I'm not! Not that you aren't lovely, I'm sure there's someone who thinks you're absolutely perfect, I'm just not interested," he assured the awkward Centauri. "I was just wondering if you were doing anything with anyone."

"Well, that person clearly hasn't found me yet, I'm not in a relationship, so no," Vir told Marcus. "Unless you count my weekly drinks with Lennier. Wait, do you think Lennier has plans?" 

When Vir's cheeks turned pink, Marcus grinned.

"I can check for you, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't," he said. "I thought those meet-ups of yours were dates."

Vir's eyes widened.

"No," he quietly replied. "I don't think so. Are they?"

Forming a plan and deciding to leave Vir to his existential crisis, Marcus began to leave after patting Vir on the arm.

"Hey, Vir," he said at the door. "You do fancy him, don't you?"

At Vir's blank look, he repeated, "Lennier. You find him attractive?"

"Yeah." Vir vaguely replied, nodding.

Satisfied, Marcus left.

* * *

"Lennier!" Marcus called, running to catch up to the Minbari.

Lennier turned around to see him.

"Marcus," he greeted. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, actually," Marcus told him, falling into step beside Lennier. "What are you doing on Valentine's Day?"

With very slightly narrowed eyes, Lennier turned to him.

"The human live celebration?" he checked, and, after Marcus' confirmation, he said, "Why would I be doing anything? When is it?"

"It is on Thursday, I believe." Marcus replied, trying to suppress a knowing smile.

"Oh. Well, I will be meeting Vir n the evening, as is usual, I think." Lennier told him, seeming slightly uncertain.

Marcus nodded.

"You are," he assured the Minbari. "I spoke to him about it earlier."

"Then he can expect me to be there." Lennier said, nodding definitely.

Widely, Marcus smiled.

"That's good," he said, before quietly telling his companion, "Vir's very fond of you, you know."

It took a while for Lennier to bring himself to look at Marcus. When he did, there was a somewhat vulnerable look in his eyes.

"He is?" he softly asked, before averting his eyes slightly. "I... I am very fond of him, too." 

Noticing Lennier's pink blush, Marcus smiled gently.

"Why not turn it into a date?" he casually suggested. "I always thought that the two of you were on dates when you went off for drinks, and it's Valentine's Day. No-one will be any wiser."

Silently, Lennier thought for a moment. He seemed to come to a decision, and turned his gaze back to Marcus. His face was unreadable, as it often was.

"Thank you," he replied. "I need to be somewhere and I'm already late. Have a good day, Marcus."

* * *

Vir was sitting at the bar he and Lennier meet at with a drink in front of him. Trying to think, he drummed his fingers against the surface of the bar.

"Hello, Vir." a familiar voice softly greeted Vir.

Vir turned with a huge smile on his face. He always felt like smiling when Lennier was around, even in the most grim of circumstances.

"Hi." he replied, pushing a glass of water toward the seat Lennier was sitting himself in.

The odd pair's eyes met, and they shyly smiled. Comfortably, they sat in silence, sipping their drinks. 

"I'd... like to take you somewhere." Lennier quietly told Vir.

Swallowing his gulp of drink, Vir nodded.

"That sounds good," he agreed, concealing his re-sparked nerves. "Lead the way."

After taking a last sip from his water, Lennier hopped off the stool. When he was joined by Vir, he took a calming breath before smiling at Vir and starting to walk with the Centauri at his side.

"Do you know that it's Valentine's Day today?" Vir asked.

"I do," Lennier replied. "Marcus Cole told me a couple of days ago."

"He was the one who told me as well." Vir said.

Lennier made a humming sound. Discretely, he moved closer to Vir; their hands were dangerously close, almost touching, and Lennier thanked every deity he knew that Vir didn't say anything.

"Where are we going?" Vir asked instead.

"I'm taking you somewhere that I found a while ago," Lennier told him, before gazing at him with slightly hooded eyes. "I think that you will like it."

When they eventually got there, Vir was a little surprised to have been taken to the Zen Gardens. It was still quiet, but Lennier led him around the back of some stone meditation huts.

"There is an artificial sunset here," Lennier explained when he saw Vir's confused face. "When I found it, it reminded me of the one on Minbar."

When he turned and noticed Vir's gaze on him, he saw an odd expression in the depths of his eyes.

"Should we sit down?" Vir suggested, gesturing to the grass.

Nodding, Lennier gracefully placed himself on the ground and crossed his legs, whilst Vir dropped onto the ground and hugged his knees to his chest.

"When Marcus told me it was Valentine's Day, I told him something I had never told anyone," Lennier quietly told Vir. "And... he suggested that I should turn our drinks into a date. I knew that I was going to, and I thought of this place. I knew that I wanted to bring you here."

Vir gazed at him with big, round eyes. 

"Really?" he whispered, and Lennier nervously nodded. "Then I... If I understand what you're saying... I feel the same way."

Lennier's eyes widened.

"You do?" he asked.

Nodding, Vir lowered his legs.

"I do." he murmured, unable to look Lennier in the eyes.

His eye accidentally landed on Lennier's lips, and he couldn't look away. Slowly, he moved closer to the Minbari.

"Can I...?" he breathed, gently, tracing Lennier's jaw with a thumb.

Nodding, Lennier breathed, "Yes," in response. Closing his eyes, Vir pressed closer and touched his lips to Lennier's. Vir's mouth felt soft against Lennier's lips and moved very gently, somewhat hesitant. Sighing, Lennier found the strength to kiss back. Vir placed his spare hand on the small of Lennier's back and hugged him closer. As Vir deepened the kiss, Lennier held the Centauri's shoulders, feeling the velvet fabric of his jacket under his fingers. Suddenly craving the man's body heat, Lennier pressed himself against Vir. When they pulled apart, panting heavily, Lennier noticed the pink and purple sunset. He nudged Vir.

"Look," he whispered. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Vir hugged the Minbari's small frame against his chest. 

"It is," he agreed. "But not as beautiful as you."

The pair blushed when Lennier gazed at Vir.

"I am... very in love with you, Vir." Lennier softly told Vir.

Grinning, Vir rested his forehead against Lennier's head-bone.

"Then it's good job that I'm very in love with you, as well." he whispered into Lennier's ear.

Before kissing Vir's cheek, Lennier smiled.


End file.
